In a conventional integrated circuit (IC), metal lines (having copper or aluminum as primary conductors) in the first interconnect layer of the IC are vulnerable to electromigration effect. Therefore, there is a need for an integrated circuit in which metal lines are less vulnerable to electromigration effect than those of the prior art.